1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to controls for cutting or shaping tools, and more particularly, to the control for a vertical boring milling-type apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the most difficult curvatures to create on large objects is the compound curvature of intersection between two right circular cylinders. That is, the curvature, generally on the end of a small cylinder, formed by aligning the axis of the smaller cylinder at right angles to the axis of the larger cylinder and abutting the full end surface of the smaller cylinder against the larger side surface of the larger cylinder. In smaller cylinders where it was necessary to provide this exact abutting relationship between the cylinders the end surface of the smaller cylinder was rough cut into steps very roughly corresponding to the compound curvature of intersection and then ground to the exact curvature by costly and time consuming hand grinding.
In much larger intersecting cylinder requirements, such as for a forty-six inch diameter nozzle intersecting a seventy-eight inch nuclear reactor cylinder, the two-phase step of cutting and grinding becomes extremely expensive.